Many invalids spend considerable time in a wheelchair and frequently must be transposed to and from work, school or the like. They do not move their legs much because they are not ambulatory and therefore have poor circulation with cold feet and legs. It is a common practice to warm the patient by using a thermal blanket. The blanket is time consuming to secure to the patient, does not hold properly, and frequently slips down and gets in the way.
Pouches or lap huggers are sometimes used. Examples of such prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,141 which was issued Dec. 14, 1982, to Elizabeth Doster for "Quilt for Use in Wheelchairs"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,346 which was issued Mar. 24, 1987, to Shirley A. Hale for "Lap Hugger"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,077 which was issued Jun. 12, 1990, to Dolores Dobbs for "Lap Robe for Wheelchair Occupant"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,909 which was issued Feb. 8, 1994, to Lucille K. Hill for "Lap Hugger".
Such garments typically are wrapped around the feet and legs and usually comprise a pouch for containing the patient's legs. A drawstring may be used to tighten the pouch around the patient's legs. They are difficult to use, because like a blanket, they tend to slip down and uncover the patient's legs.